Traveling Soldier
by Aiko-Chan SoT
Summary: SonAmy; Oneshot "I hope you know how much I miss and love you, Amy Rose. I have a feeling that I'll be coming home soon, and I hope you're still waiting when I make it back." Based on Traveling Soldier; TEARJERKER


_This actually came to me by listening to this very song. I know I have one written in LoZ, but I couldn't think of nowhere else to take it, so this is just going to be a really long oneshot. Hope you enjoy my second SonAmy!_

_And I really cried during this story. Try listening to _Traveling Soldier by the Dixie Chicks _while reading this and not cry your heart out. _

_I really hope you guys like it. I really believe I did a good job. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!_

**Traveling Soldier  
**_by aiko-chan sot_

_So the letters came from an army camp  
In California then Vietnam  
And he told her of his heart, it might be love,  
And all of the things he was so scared of  
He said when its getting kinda rough over here  
I think of that day sitting down by the pier  
And I close my eyes, and see your pretty smile  
Don't worry, but I won't be able to write for awhile_

_I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waiting for the love of the traveling soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waiting for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter says  
A soldiers coming home..._

It had been just like every day that she worked in the diner in Station Square.

People would come in, order their food, eat, and leave. That was all that usually happened. But at a certain time every day, he would come inside and order his food, and they would talk, just like they did every day. It was a usual routine, something she was always used to.

But one day, he didn't show up at noon like he did every day, and she became worried. She had known him for years, and it was unlike him to simply blow someone off. He would usually call and let them know when he had to cancel.

She went home that night and called him, but he didn't answer, which was also very strange to her, causing her to worry for him. She didn't sleep well that night, and the next day, she headed back to the diner, hoping that she would see him at noon, like she normally would, and that nothing was wrong.

But to her surprise, as she walked past the window to the diner, she saw him, sitting in his normal booth, looking down at the steaming cup of coffee in front of him. His ears were folded slightly over his head, as if he were anxious about something. This was odd, for he was hardly ever _awake_ at this hour. Slightly perplexed by his sudden change of routine, she stepped inside, quickly clocking herself in and heading to his table.

He didn't look up immediately when she arrived at his side, but when she greeted him as she normally did, he finally looked up at her, his green eyes shimmering as he smiled in greeting to her, nodding as well. She smiled at him, grabbing her order booklet and pretending to jot down his order.

"G'morning, Amy," he told her, sighing and looking at the ceiling. He was anxious, and Amy Rose was one of the only people who could tell when he was worried about something. She stopped writing, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Sonic, whats the matter?" she asked, removing the pen from the paper and dropping her hands at her side. He said nothing for a moment, simply looking down from the ceiling at her. For a moment, their eyes met, and then he closed his eyes, that familar grin spreading across his face. But still, uneasiness flew off of him in waves, something Sonic the Hedgehog was never good at hiding whenever he felt it.

"I'm fine," he told her, opening one eye and looking at her. However, Amy didn't believe him, and it was evident in her stern gaze. His grin dropped away at her look, and he sighed, rubbing his quills gently. "I don't know how to tell you, so I won't..." She was about to protest angrily, but he grinned at her again, eyeing her carefully. "Yet. When do you get off?" Still glaring in disbelief at him, she looked up at the clock on the wall; 10:45.

"I get off at 5," she told him, once again pretending to jot down his order. He nodded, looking out the window.

"Okay then. Meet me by pier at 5:15." He glanced back up at her, grinning again. "I'll tell you everything then, I promise." She said nothing, only nodding.

"Okay, I gotta get back to work." She stuck the pad back into her work apron pocket, smiling at him. "I'll see you at 5:15, then." He nodded at her as she walked away, continuing to work.

**xxx**

Amy walked out of the diner at exactly 5:11.

She intended to keep her promise to Sonic, so when she saw how late it was, she immediately began hurrying down the street toward the pier, her work apron wrapped around her arm. Her short pink hair bobbed up and down as she ran, her dress fluttering in the gentle breeze.

She arrived at the pier minutes later, out of breath. She scanned the pier for his familar blue fur, and she saw it, standing out against the light blue color of the ocean. He was staring out at the water, unmoving, and it was then that Amy noticed what he was wearing.

He wore a pair of camoflage pants, a green shirt tucked into the waist. An large jacket, matching the pants, hung loosely around his frame, unbutton and flapping in the wind.

Sonic was dressed in normal army clothing.

A bit of unease jumped into Amy's throat as she wondered why? Why was he dressed like this? Why was he so anxious and uneasy at the diner? Did they connect somehow? She took a deep breath, forcing herself to smile, and walked toward him.

"Sonic?" she said quietly, and he immediately looked up at her, his green eyes glowing in the sinking sunlight. He smiled warmly at her, and motioned for her to sit down, which she did, her legs hanging off the side of the pier. For several moments, neither said anything, only looking out at the horizon as the sun began to dip into the sea.

"I...uh..." Sonic said suddenly, breaking the silence. A forced chuckle passed his mouth. "I was actually wondering if you would come at all this evening." She simply glanced at him, a confused glint in her eyes.

"Was I that late?" she asked, looking down at the watch on her wrist; 5:45. She couldn't have been that late. Next to her, Sonic chuckled again, shaking his head.

"No, I just...I just...Damn..." He huffed loudly, sitting back on his hands and looking at the multicolored sky. Amy looked at him, admiring the way his fur glowed, and his eyes shimmered in the dim sunlight. He was troubled, and she knew it. She slowly reached out and touched his hand with her own, and he looked at her. She smiled comfortingly.

"You can tell me what's troubling you, Sonic," she told him. "Whatever it is, you can tell me." For a moment, he said nothing, simply watching her in the fading sunlight. Then, he too smiled, but his was uneasy, just as it had been back at the diner. He looked away, staring at her feet, but Amy's eyes never left him.

"Amy...They drafted me," he said simply, forcing the words through clenched teeth. For a moment, Amy felt nothing, no surprise or anything, and simply stared at him as he stared at his shoes. Then, the shock and slight horror washed over her, and she shivered, closing her eyes and swallowing the lump that rose in her throat.

The war...The war against Ivo Robotnik. His evil intentions had been growing for decades, and he had finally struck. His target; Mobius, of course. Now, Mobius was in full-on war against the round mad scientist. Several thousand soldiers had been killed, and now the war was so bad, they were beginning to draft young men to serve in the army, whether they wanted to or not. And to come home from the horrific war at all was a blessing in itself.

For several minutes, Amy said nothing, her eyes falling to the water that was crashing against the foundation of the pier. This was life-changing news to her, a horror she hoped she would never have to face. She finally looked up at him, her hand still on his. Sonic was staring out at the horizon, his eyes hard.

"...When do you leave?" she asked, trying hard to control her voice.

"...Tomorrow." His answer felt like a blow to her chest, and she found herself unable to breath for a moment, smothered by the realization. _Tomorrow...he's leaving tomorrow..._ She finally found her breath, gasping quietly and shutting her eyes again. The warm breeze caressed her, ruffling her fur slightly.

"I was wondering..." Sonic finally said, breaking the silence. Amy's eyes were forced open, and she looked at him, his fur glowing in the dying light. "I have no one to write to, Amy...So I was wondering if...if I could send you letters back." He turned to her, his green eyes glowing. "Do you mind?"

Amy stayed silent for a moment, cocking her head gently to the side. Without thinking, she replied. "What about Tails?" she asked him, noticing immediately the slight hurt in his eyes at her words. Her heart dropped in guilt, and she quickly added, "But, I mean, I would love to get letters from you, but I just thought you had Tails and all..." She trailed off when he looked out at the water again, his eyes twinkling.

"...Tails was drafted too," he replied, quietly. Amy felt yet another blow to the chest. She knew how close Sonic and the twin-tailed fox were, and Amy wondered if the two were glad to have one another, or would be happier if the other stayed behind. "We're both being sent off tomorrow morning." He glanced back at her, and Amy saw something shimmering in her eyes she had never seen before; fear. "And...And I'm...I'm scared."

The confession, from the very bottom of his soul, shook Amy to her core. He was frightened...and he had willfully shared this with her. For a moment, they simply stared one another in the eye, the sun dipping into the water behind him. Then, with a smile, Amy reached forward, grasping Sonic's hand in her own. Sonic looked down at their hands, grasped together, then back at Amy.

"It's okay to be afraid, Sonic," she told him quietly, squeezing his hand as she felt tears began to fill her eyes. She blinked them away, refusing to cry here in front of Sonic. "Fear...is something no one can escape. But when you're not alone...It makes the fear much more easier to deal with than when you face it alone." As the two stared at one another, the sun finally set behind him, sending them into darkness, the stars twinkling above them. Then, Sonic smiled, squeezing her hand in return.

"You're right," he answered, his eyes not leaving her. "As long as I'm not alone, I can get through it." He gave her hand another squeeze, looking out at the dark sky. For several minutes they sat in silence, then, Sonic sighed, getting to his feet. Amy watched him, noticing how much older than 19 he looked with the army suit on him.

"I guess...I guess I'd better get home and help Tails pack." But he didn't move, and Amy got to her feet, watching him silently. She could see the fear in his eyes, something he didn't hide this time around her. There was so much to fear, and Amy could only imagine how all of it felt. Silently, she reached for his hand, slipping her fingers between his and squeezing his hand gently. He didn't move.

"Sonic, I'm always here, and I'll always be here, waiting for you and Tails to come home." He finally moved, looking down at her. She stared at him, fighting the tears again. "I'll always wait for you to come home, no matter how long it takes." For several minutes, silence reigned again, and then Sonic moved, turning back to the road, toward his house, his fingers still entertwined with Amy's.

"Will you write me?" he asked simply, his voice monotone, as if he were trying to hide all the emotions that could possibly leak through his voice. Amy squeezed his hand again.

"All the time," she replied. Sonic looked at her, slowly releasing her fingers. Then, he smiled, and she suddenly found herself in his arms, embracing him.

"Thank you, Amy," he said, hugging her tightly, and Amy heard the emotions evident in his voice; fear, anger, sadness, anxiety, horror. And his hug expressed so many more. She failed to fight the tears this time, and they silently escaped her eyes, falling down her face. "I'll write you when we get to our camp." She could say nothing at that moment, and simply nodded, the two continuing their embrace. Finally, she found her voice, and it shook with her own sadness, her own fear.

"You and Tails take care of one another, okay?" she told him quietly, and he nodded as well, and Amy wondered if he was fearful his own voice would break as her's did. Finally, they seperated, and Sonic turned without looking at her again, but Amy caught sight of his face before he walked away.

"Goodbye, Sonic...Please...write me..." Amy told him, and he nodded. Amy wasn't angry that he said nothing. She was actually quiet relieved when he didn't turn around and bid her farewell.

She didn't think she could stand to see the tears swimming his eyes green eyes again.

**xxx**

Amy saw nothing else of Sonic, and the next several days seemed to drag by. She missed him by the moment, constantly worried about him, and every time she would hear news on the war, she would stiffen immediately, listening for his name on the list of the dead. But, to her relief, she never heard his name.

The first letter arrived in the mail exactly three weeks after their last meeting, and Amy immediately tore into it, the letter falling into her lap as the enevelope was ripped in her hands. She picked it up, reading it, and nearly crying when she was finished.

_Amy,_

_We made it to our camp. Don't worry, we're all safe. There was no trouble on the way. But I was scared the entire time, for me and for Tails. And through the whole trip, I remembered our conversation, and I think thats what helped me finish the journey here._

_I don't know when you'll get this, because I have no idea how long the mail will take to deliever from here to there, but I hope you get it soon. I miss Mobius more than anything, and this place...It's like another world. Every where you look are dead people, no joke. It's so frightening to be here, but I'm actually glad I have the company of Tails, although I would rather have him back home. _

_I miss you too, Amy. I really hope that I get to come home soon. Please write back soon. Right now, I have to go. We're getting ready to eat again. God, our meals are so small! I miss our dinners in the diner more and more every day. But I'll wait for your letter, Amy. Hope to hear from you soon._

_Sonic_

_P.S. Tails says hi!_

Amy read and reread the note several times, savoring his words. She could practically her his voice, reading the note to her, and it made her miss Sonic more and more. Once she had read the letter a final time, she held it to her chest, closing her eyes and imagining him talking to her, smiling at her.

And that night, she wrote back.

Her letter was a little longer, explaining how much she missed and prayed for both him and Tails each and every day. She told him how things were doing in the diner. She sent the letter on the way to work the next morning.

**xxx**

Every day, she found herself watching for him to come around noon, and everyday, he never came. It was strange, knowing he was on the other side of the world, fighting against some evil scientist bent on destroying and/or conquering the world. She waited for his letter, the days dragging by slowly.

It was another month before she received a letter, and Amy was estatic. She rushed inside her home, throwing her apron across the couch and plopping down, tearing the envelope open and digging out the letter.

_Amy_

_Thank you for your letter. You don't know how much it means to me to read a letter from you. I can pratically hear your voice, and it makes me miss you more and more and more._

_Things have been getting worse around her. A few of our men died in an ambush, but we managed to escape without losing any more. Fighting...I hate all of it. I hate having to kill people, and hate having to watch my men die at the hands of these other men._

_And it surprises me. We're all exactly the same, and yet were destroying each other. Men killing men...It's ironic, isn't it? And it's scary to think that were killing one another for the same twisted purpose._

_I miss you Amy. I miss your voice, your hair, your smile. I think about you all the time, even when I'm fighting. It helps calm me, seeing your smile and your eyes._

_The heart is a funny thing, isn't it? Here I am, killing other men, and all I can think about is you. Maybe thats what's kept me going, knowing your waiting for me to come home, knowing that, one day, I'll be able to see you smile again. A time that I hope is soon._

_Whenever I get scared, I always remember what you told me, and suddenly I'm not as fearful anymore. It's funny, how your words can bring me such peace. I hope it's soon that I get to see you again, Amy._

_But I have to stop this letter now, as much as I'd like to continue. We've been having to stay on our toes, considering news of another ambush has been spread around. Don't worry about me, though. Every time it gets rough, I just think of that last conversation, on the pier, we had, and I see your smile. It's so vivid to me, that last smile I saw, that last embrace we had._

_Now, I must stop. But I'll tell you something; I love you. I said it. I love you, Amy, and I hope you'll keep your promise and wait for me. I won't be able to write for awhile, but don't worry. As soon as the rumors are over about the ambush, I'll get back to writing you._

_Love,  
Sonic._

Amy cried. Over the note, she cried her eyes out, hugging the piece of paper that meant so much to her to her chest, clutching it close to her. His words were wonderful, yet horrible at the same time. And the thing was, Amy loved him too.

Still crying, she grabbed a piece of paper, beginning to write a reply, her tears staining the page as her pen scribbled across it.

**xxx**

Several months passed after she sent that letter, and not much changed. Amy still worked in the diner, taking orders and giving food. And always, at noon, she would watch for him, knowing he would not come.

She still waited for his letter each and every day, never giving up hope for him. She prayed each and every day, crying for the pain she felt from missing him. She knew she would always wait for him, and for the letter that would finally say he was coming home.

But when summer turned into fall, and fall into winter, Amy wondered if he would ever send another letter, never giving up hope that he would come home to her, like he had promised. She would wait outside in the cold for the mail and when no letter arrived from him, she would go inside and cry quietly, praying that he would be sent home saftely.

She went to the diner that cold winter morning, the snow drifting around her slowly. She walked inside the restrurant, going about her job, taking orders and bringing the food out. Around noon, just as she was watching outside, waiting for someone she knew would never arrive, the radio came to life once more, announcing the recent ambush on one of the camps. Amy froze where she was, her pen frozen on the paper as the announcer spoke through the radio static.

"_...injuries. The battle was won by Mobian troops at the cost of only a single life. May he be remembered for his bravery and sacrifice for his country and his comrades._

_The only reported death was that of a single hedgehog that sacrificed himself for a comrade, throwing himself onto a live grenade, taking the blow with his body in order to save his friend. Sonic the Hedgehog, 19, will live on in our hearts and in our memories as a fearless soldier, who gave his life for Miles Prower, who was reported with no injuries._"

And the sound of his name, Amy gasped, her breath catching immediately in her throat. For a moment, she simply stared out the window, still waiting, waiting, waiting. Then, where she stood, she fell to her knees, her heart wrenching sobs echoing through the diner.

**xxx**

It was two days later that Amy Rose found herself standing outside of the church, staring up at the building, her eyes red and blotchy. In her hands was a single paper, clutched in vice grip between her fingers.

After hearing the news two days before, Amy had immediately left the diner, and walked blankly to the pier. She had sat there until the sun was setting, unmoving, and only when a twin-tailed fox in an army suit arrived, taking her into a tight, sorrow-filled embrace did Amy finally release the pain and suffering she was feeling, the horror and the disbelief, the tears a neverending fountain from her eyes.

Now, she stood before the church, the paper Tails had given her clutched in her hands. At first, she couldn't read the letter, terrified that reading it would finally force her to believe he was gone, never to return, but the night before the funeral, she had forced herself to pick it up from her nightstand and read it.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes before walking forward, entering the church with her head held as high as she was able. Exhaustion tugged at her, lack of sleep beginning to take its toll, as well as all of the crying. Immediately, when she entered, she was meet by several shocked and sorrow-filled faces.

Tails stood at the doorway in front of her, hands over his face as he stared into the church, his eyes dull. He was dressed in his army suit, leaning against the doorway as if it were the only thing keeping him standing. Knuckles stood in the corner of the room, facing the wall. Amy couldn't see his face, but she wondered if he looked anything like Tails. A few other people, dressed in army green - Amy guess they were other soldiers here for...it - stood in a huddle near the front. Upon hearing Amy enter, Tails was the first to react, looking toward Amy with red, bloodshot eyes. When she saw his face, Amy immediately felt tears pour down her face, and she rushed to Tails, burying her face into his shoulder.

Once she had been calmed down, Tails led her into the room, toward the casket in the front. She didn't want to see him lying in the casket, fearful that seeing him would make everything absolute, force her to believe he was gone, that he wasn't coming back to her like he'd promised. But as Tails brought her closer and closer, Amy knew there was no going back.

She reached the side of the casket, and the moment she saw his face, she felt sick. Her fist clenched tightly, the paper crinkling slightly in her hands. He looked so peaceful, as if he were simply sleeping rather than dead. He had his army suit on, his hands clasped together over his chest. He looked so peaceful...so angelic...

Immediately, Amy broke down over his casket, breaking into uncontrolable sobs as she leaned against Tails for support, reaching out and touching Sonic the Hedgehog's hand with her own one final time. His glove was cold to the touch, and Amy clutched his hand tightly, in a vicegrip, as if letting go would end her own life. Looking at him through her tears, Amy reached up and touched his face. So cold, so lifeless...Next to her, Tails grasped her other hand, his own shaking roughly, and Amy put her head against the side of the casket, her tears falling from her eyes and striking Sonic's still arm silently as the rest of the men surrounded her and the casket.

Below her, the letter fluttered to the ground, the last thing Sonic the Hedgehog ever wrote to her, his last words spoken to her, the final words written from the heart of a traveling soldier.

_Amy,_

_It's getting really rough over here, and I'm not going to lie. I'm scared stiff. I don't know how long it's going to be before the next attack, but I think it'll be soon. That's why I'm writing this letter._

_Remember how you said fear is something you can't escape? You're right. It's always there, and it never goes away. But when I think of you, waiting for me, your smile, your eyes, I think I've come pretty close to doing so. _

_I know your afraid, Amy, for me and for Tails. But you have me. And as long as you have someone, it makes the fear much more easy to deal with that when you are alone, right? Remember, Amy, you're never feeling the fear alone. I feel the same thing, for you, waiting for me like you are, and for Tails, fighting along side me._

_I hope you know how much I miss and love you, Amy Rose. I have a feeling that I'll be coming home soon, and I hope you're still waiting when I make it back._

_Remember, fear is something no one can escape. But when you're not alone, it makes the fear much more easier to deal with than when you face it alone. Never forget your own words, Amy, because they've helped me so much._

_I love you. And I always will, Amy Rose._

_Sonic the Hedgehog_

**End of Story**


End file.
